Sing We Noel
by Wolfspeaker1
Summary: A Christmas Fic dedicated to MerodinoYami. YY&Y pairing. What is our favorite pharaoh up to this holiday season? What's Yugi got up his sleeve for Christmas? Can both our heroes find the perfect gift to bring them together? You'll just have to read an


**Sing We Noel**

**By: Wolfspeaker1**

"Try it now, Yugi!"

Yugi finished screwing a colored bulb into the string of lights before hopping off the ladder. He reached down and connected the end of the wire to an extension cord. The lights blazed to life, causing Yugi to smile and cheer excitedly.

"It's working great, Grandpa!" Yugi called back. "Thanks!" Christmas was no more than three days away, and it was going to be the best ever. Yugi sighed wistfully, thought of his Yami floating through his mind.

Having been locked in the Millennium Puzzle for the last five thousand years (not to mention his Egyptian heritage), the pharaoh had no concept of Christmas. When Yugi explained the story of Christmas and the customs of the modern day, Yami found the whole idea intriguing. Yugi smiled to himself. It warmed him to see the pharaoh so uncharacteristically cheerful. Yugi chuckled happily, climbing up the ladder again and placing a gold and silver star atop the now illuminated tree.

"And why, may I ask, is there a tree in our living room?"

Yugi snapped his head around and grinned. Yami stood at the threshold between the kitchen and the living room, leaning against the wall, sipping a glass of egg nog. He looked absolutely stunning dressed in a red turtleneck sweater and loose black slacks. There was a festive air about him as he stood amongst the evergreen boughs hung over the door frame.

"It's called a Christmas tree, Yami," Yugi replied. "You decorate it with lights and ornaments and you put presents under it."

Yami arched a perfect eyebrow and smirked. "Is that so?" he asked amusedly.

"Help me decorate it?" Yugi offered hopefully.

Yami finished off his egg nog and flicked on the radio. "Of course."

They spent the next two hours decorating, laughing, and enjoying the Christmas carols that filtered over the speakers. Yugi reached up to hang a candy cane on a particularly high branch. Yami glanced over and spotted his hikari's moment of weakness. Smirking, Yami attacked Yugi's exposed sides with his fingers. Yugi squeaked in surprise before convulsing in unstoppable giggles. Yami chuckled evilly as Yugi doubled over and collapsed in a fit on the floor. Yami pinned the boy down and continued his tickle attack, ignoring his aibou's cries for mercy.

"Y-Yami please!" Yugi managed through his hysterics.

/'Please' what, mou hitori no ore/

/P-p-please st-stop/

Yami laughed heartily at his hikari's pleas, but decided to take pity on the poor boy. The pharaoh climbed off his charge and proceeded to pack up the empty boxes scattered throughout the living room. Yugi remained on the floor, still giggling and trying to catch his breath. The joy Yami sensed emitting from Yugi warmed the spirit like nothing else.

"I guess the holidays have even you in a good mood, Yami," Yugi commented.

Yami winked. "Only for you, aibou."

Yugi blushed. It was true, Yami was never this playful nor this expressive around the others. Yugi had been the only one to ever see the pharaoh's true smile. It was what Yugi loved most about the man. He sighed. If only he could do something to make these holidays extra special for Yami, to show the pharaoh how he truly felt.

Yami sensed Yugi's slight drop in mood. "Is something wrong, aibou?" he asked.

Yugi blinked out of his daze and smiled up at his dark side. "Nothing Yami, just thinking," he replied. "Hey, aren't you meeting Joey at the park sometime today?"

Glancing at the clock on the wall, garnet eyes widened in surprise. "Yes, actually," he answered. "I'm supposed to meet him in a few minutes. Thanks hikari." Yami went to the door, grabbing his jacket and scarf from the closet. Donning them quickly, he slipped on a pair of boots. "I'll be back for dinner, aibou. Tell Grandpa not to wait up."

"Okay."

Yami smiled at the smaller boy before stepping out into the snow.

The door closed and Yugi got up. He finished putting the rest of the boxes away and sat, looking out the window to the festive winter scene outside. Yugi sighed. He wanted to make this Christmas special for Yami, something the pharaoh would never forget. Perhaps the easiest way to do that was with an extra special gift. Yugi frowned. What could he possibly give that would reveal his deepest feelings for the spirit? Yami wasn't the type of person to covet material possessions. Yugi growled and mussed up his hair in frustration. Maybe Ryou would have an idea. Coming to a decision, Yugi threw on his boots and coat, wrapping a scarf around his neck and hollered to his grandfather in the shop.

"I'll be back later, Grandpa. I'm running over to Ryou's for a while." With that, he opened the door and stepped out into a winter wonderland.

**xXx**

Yami buried his hands in his pockets to protect them from the biting cold. Snow and ice was a foreign thing to him, as was the cold temperature. At first, he had found the cold unappealing and longed for the warm golden sands of his home. The frigid weather reminded him too much of the dark abyss he'd been imprisoned in for the last five thousand years. It was Yugi who had changed his outlook on the fluffy white stuff, insisting that it was a time to celebrate and be with the ones you love. The spirit smiled at the thought of his little partner. He had been working so hard to make sure Yami enjoyed the holiday season to its fullest, and the spirit wanted to somehow thank him. He wanted to present Yugi with a special gift, something that would hold special meaning to them both.

The pharaoh sighed, looking up at the falling snow. That was all he wanted for Christmas; to be with Yugi, to love him the way he wanted to for eternity. Yami shook his head. He didn't know if it was possible, but he vowed to be there for Yugi whenever he was needed. The spirit spotted a blonde figure leaning against a snow covered bench of Domino Park. The blonde looked up and waved, pushing off the bench and jogging over.

"Hey Yami," Joey greeted. "How's it going?"

"Well enough, I suppose," the spirit replied. "How about yourself?

Joey shrugged. "I can't complain. Mom and Serenity are coming over for dinner Christmas Eve, so I gotta go shopping."

Yami smiled. "Good to hear," he said. "I need your help choosing a gift."

"Alright, let's head downtown and you can explain," Joey suggested. Yami nodded and the two made their way toward the town center. "So, my friend," Joey began, folding his arms back behind his head in a relaxed manner, "what can I do for you?"

Yami looked down at his snow boots. "I want to find a special gift for Yugi. Something that will show him how much I care about him."

Joey smirked. "Uh-oh, sounds like someone's got love issues."

Yami had the grace to blush and looked sheepishly at his friend. Joey chuckled heartily and clapped the pharaoh on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, pal," Joey assured. "We'll think of something."

"I hope so," Yami replied. "I've thought about it for days, but I still haven't come up with anything appropriate."

"Hmm," the blonde mused, his brows furrowing. "Well, let's check some of the shops and see if anything comes to mind."

Joey lead Yami through a chain of small stores and shops. Though they had a lot to offer, Yami didn't find anything that struck him as appealing. Joey made a few purchases for his mother and sister.

"Why don't we try the mall?" Joey suggested.

"Sure," Yami answered, a bit disheartened.

"Come on, we're sure to find something," Joey consoled.

**xXx**

"Bakura! I told you not to--"

**_CRASH!_**

Ryou sighed. Angrily, he pushed the fallen Christmas tree off of him and glared at his significant other. Bakura, having been caught red-handed, attempted to muster up an innocent look.

"Nani, aibou?"

Ryou rolled his eyes and crawled out beneath the evergreen boughs. Bakura was absolutely hopeless.

"The star can't go on top until _after_ I secure the tree to the stand," Ryou explained, trying to stifle his exasperation. He quickly stood the tree upright and secured it tightly. Bakura pouted, watching his every move and grumbling under his breath. Ryou had just finished with the tree when the doorbell rang. He looked pointedly at Bakura. "You start on the lights and star like I showed you while I get the door."

Bakura grumbled again, but Ryou ignored him and opened the front door. He was utterly surprised to see Yugi standing there, all bundled up with snowflakes settling in his hair.

"Hello, Yugi," the white-haired boy greeted warmly. "This sure is a surprise. Come on in."

"Hi Ryou," Yugi returned, thanking him as Ryou took his coat and hung it up. "Sorry I didn't call first…"

"Oh no," Ryou insisted. "It's no problem. Come on and have a seat." He lead Yugi into the house. "Bakura and I were just getting ready for the holidays. He's in here working on…the…"

Ryou trailed off at the sight that met the two of them in the living room. Yugi arched an eyebrow, trying to stifle a giggle. Bakura lay in a heap on the floor, limbs twisted at odd and awkward angles and cursing up a storm. As if seeing the tomb-robber in that manner wasn't enough, Bakura's predicament was made worse by the mile-long strand of lights that entangled him. He ceased his struggles at the realization that he had an audience.

"What are you looking at?" he grumbled.

Ryou sighed, and Yugi just couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing, which only soured Bakura's mood further.

"Aibou," he warned, "shut your little friend up before I send both him and this confounded rope to the Shadow Realm."

Ryou ran a hand wearily through his hair and rolled his eyes. "Be nice, Bakura, or the egg nog will mysteriously go missing."

Bakura's body froze and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "You wouldn't."

"Indeed I would," Ryou answered matter-of-factly, proceeding to untie the thief. He left the lights in a tangled mess on the floor.

"Bakura too?" Yugi asked in a knowing tone.

Ryou shook his head. "I don't know what it is about ancient spirits and egg nog; it's like an obsession."

Yugi chuckled and Bakura muttered darkly.

"Let's head into the kitchen for now, I think the tree is going to be an undertaking that will require constant vigilance," Ryou said. He then turned to Bakura. "You are _not_ to go near the tree, the lights, or the mistletoe. The last thing we need is for my dad to find us in that situation again."

Bakura folded his arms and grinned in satisfaction. "But you enjoyed yourself, didn't you, hikari-mine."

The white-haired boy blushed, choosing not to answer. Instead, he motioned for Yugi to sit at the table and set about fixing them both a cup of hot cocoa. Bakura brushed past his partner and opened the fridge, removed a carton of egg nog and began chugging it loudly. Ryou carried two steaming mugs of cocoa over to the table and sat across from Yugi. He took a stick of Pockey from the small dish in the center of the table and nibbled on it thoughtfully.

"So Yugi," he began cheerfully, "what brings you here?"

Yugi sighed and sipped on his drink. "I want to get Yami something special for Christmas," he explained. "This will be our first Christmas together, and I want him to enjoy it as much as possible."

Ryou frowned thoughtfully. He easily saw Yugi's problem. The pharaoh held material things of little importance and rarely asked for anything at all.

"How about a blindfold and some bondage cuffs?" Bakura piped in. Yugi and Ryou stared at him and Bakura recoiled. "What? The twerp said he wanted to show the stupid pharaoh he wants him. Nothing else will get the message through Baka Pharaoh's thick skull." He scoffed, insulted by their reaction.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "You're such a romantic, Bakura." He started on another Pockey stick and sighed. Yami really wasn't the type to request something for a gift. In fact, the only thing Ryou ever recalled him wanting was his memories. The white-haired boy grinned suddenly.

"Yugi, what about a photo album?" he suggested.

"A photo album?" Yugi repeated, confused.

"Yeah," Ryou answered. "Think about it. You know better than anyone how much it hurt Yami to lose his memories the first time. This way, if you get him a camera too, he can preserve all his memories. Put a few pictures of the two of you in the album to get him started, and let him fill in the rest."

Yugi thought for a moment, realizing the logic behind Ryou's thinking. This was the kind of gift that would have the most meaning to Yami--to them both. Yugi smiled. "I think that'd be perfect, except I want the first picture to be a portrait of his Egyptian family. He's never been able to remember their faces."

Bakura snorted. "You'll have to talk to Isis on that one."

Yugi blinked. "Really?" He had expected it to be harder than that.

"Please," the thief said with disdain. "That sorceress is so devoted to the pharaoh's line it's sickening." He took another swig of egg nog.

"Why don't we take a walk down to the museum tomorrow?" Ryou suggested.

"That will be great," Yugi replied with a smile. "Thanks a bunch Ryou. I should probably head back home now and help Grandpa with dinner."

"Yes, I still have a tree to assemble as well," he sighed, throwing Bakura a look. Then, smiling, he turned to Yugi. "One o'clock tomorrow at the mall, then? We can head up to the museum afterward."

"Sounds good," Yugi replied, standing up. "Thanks again." Ryou nodded and showed Yugi to the door.

**xXx**

"I can't believe we spent three hours in a thousand stores and you _still_ didn't find anything for Yugi!" Joey exclaimed as the walked home. It was dark outside, but the streets were brightly lit with holiday decorations and warm lanterns.

Yami sighed. "I don't know, Joey," he said forlornly. "What could I possibly give him that he doesn't already have?" Yami looked up at the streets around them. People bustled about the shops carrying large bags bulging with Christmas gifts, all bundled up to keep out the cold. Yami envied them for knowledge of buying what their loved ones would enjoy receiving. They made it look so easy.

"How do you know what to get your mom or Serenity?" he asked.

Joey shrugged. "You just have to know the person you're buying the gift for," he replied. "Seeing as how nobody knows Yugi better than you, I find it hard to believe you can't find anything for him."

"I don't know, Joey," the pharaoh replied forlornly. "Maybe I don't know Yugi as well as I though."

"Gimme a break," Joey argued. The blonde rolled his eyes. "You two are practically the same soul! You're both more in love with each other than you care to admit, and you share a bond deeper than I can even begin to understand. Don't tell me you don't know Yugi better than he does himself."

Yami allowed himself a small chuckle. "Perhaps, but it isn't making this any easier."

"We'll find something," the blonde assured him. "I promise."

Yami sighed, looking around at the decorated buildings, smiling at the bright and festive colors. Suddenly he stopped, Joey practically plowing into him. The blonde started to ask what was wrong when he saw the pharaoh staring intently through the window of a store across the street they'd somehow managed to miss.

"Joey," he said, "lend me your cell phone for a moment. I have a request for Yugi's grandfather."

"Uh…sure," Joey replied unsurely. He fished around his pocket and handed the device over to Yami. "Whatever you say."

**xXx**

Yugi opened the front door of the shop and made his way into the house. He shut the door behind him, rosy-cheeked and happy. He heard his grandfather's voice as he removed his coat; apparently he was talking on the phone.

"--yes it's fine with me. I think it'll be wonderful," he was saying. "Okay, I'll see you in a bit then." Solomon hung up the phone with a soft click.

"Who was that, Grandpa?" Yugi asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh that was Yami," the old man replied. "He wanted to let me know that he and Joey were going to be a little late, and suggested we have everyone over for dinner on Christmas Day."

Yugi smiled. "Sounds good. I'll give everyone a call tomorrow."

They proceeded to fix dinner, Yugi stirring a pot of clam chowder on the stove. Yami walked in about ten minutes later, shivering slightly. Yugi smiled when he spotted him.

"Looks like someone should have worn a warmer jacket," he teased.

Yami hung his coat up and smiled in return. He glided up behind Yugi and wrapped his frozen hands across the back of Yugi's neck. The little one squeaked and jumped away. Yami chuckled. Yugi smiled back and wrapped his arms around his other and rubbed his shoulders.

"See? You warm me right up, aibou," Yami replied, returning the embrace.

Yugi pulled back and looked up into scarlet eyes. There was a spark in them that Yugi had never seen before. Yami's eyes were soft and bright, with an eagerness and a glint of mischief.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Just you," Yami replied with a soft smile. Yugi blushed, causing the pharaoh to chuckle and tousle the boy's hair. The spirit released his charge and entered the kitchen. Yugi followed and together they sat down for supper.

**xXx**

Yami rose and dressed eagerly the next morning. He threw on a pair of jeans and pulled on a black zippered shirt. Yugi was already up, helping Grandpa make breakfast. Yami descended the stairs and strode into the kitchen, humming along with the song on the radio. He danced about the kitchen, pouring orange juice and setting the table. Solomon and his grandson chuckled amusedly, the old man sitting with a newspaper and Yugi flipping omelets at the stove.

"_When we finally say goodnight_," he sang, "_how I'll hate going out in the storm."_ He came up behind Yugi and wrapped him in a bear hug. "_But so long as you hold me tight, all the way home I'll be warm!"_

Yugi laughed, surprised by Yami's sudden outburst and blushed at the affection the pharaoh was displaying. Deciding to run with it, Yugi shut the stove off and grabbed Yami's hands. Together they danced around the kitchen until the song ended. Solomon chuckled at the two of them, shaking his head. When the song ended, Yami released Yugi and continued to bounce about while setting the table.

"You're certainly in a good mood this morning, Yami," Solomon observed.

Yami smirked. "I love holidays. Our festivals back in Egypt were quite different, obviously. Still, we knew how to have a good time."

"What kinds of holidays did you have back in Egypt?" Yugi asked as he plated the omelets.

Yami shrugged. "I don't remember the details, but we often held festivals to honor the gods. There was music, dancing, food, beer…" Yami chuckled. "Nothing quite like the holidays celebrated today."

Conversation drifted off lightly as they began eating breakfast. The radio continued to play in the background. Yami occasionally chimed in by humming or singing aloud, both of which caused Yugi to giggle. He didn't really see Yami like this every day. Yugi finished his plate first and put his dish in the sink to be washed later.

"Hey Yami," he said. Yami looked up to show he was listening. "I'm going to Ryou's at one, but there's still some time before I have to leave. You want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sorry, aibou," Yami apologized. "Joey and I have to go back into town today."

"Oh," Yugi replied, a little discouraged. "Well, I'll go with you then. I don't have to meet Ryou until this afternoon."

"We won't make it back in time for you to go to Ryou's," Yami reasoned. The pharaoh stood and placed his empty plate in the sink. Yugi's forlorn expression tugged at his heart. He placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "We'll do something tonight, I promise. Besides, tomorrow's Christmas Eve. We'll spend the entire day together."

Yami looked expectantly into Yugi's eyes. The smaller boy couldn't resist that ruby gaze and he finally sighed in acceptance. Yami smiled and winked at him before grabbing his coat and scarf and heading into town.

**xXx**

Yami shut the door behind him and set off for the park at a brisk pace. He hated to cut off Yugi like that and had felt his aibou's sadness at being left behind. However, it was crucial that Yugi remain unaware of his plans. A grin broke out on the Egyptian's face. Yami couldn't have asked for a better opportunity to share his feelings with Yugi. The spirit of this modern holiday season was contagious and Yami felt himself ready to burst with uncharacteristic emotion. Yami spotted Joey leaning against the same bench as yesterday.

The blonde grinned as he noticed the pharaoh's approach. He held up an envelope in a gloved hand, waving it back and forth. Yami's eyes lit up happily.

"You got it?" he asked, taking the envelope and reading the writing on the front.

"Sure did," Joey replied. "You'll find that everything's been taken care of.

Yami sighed. "Thanks, Joey. I can't explain what this means to me."

"No problem," the blonde chuckled. "Let's head over to the mall."

"Right," Yami agreed. He pocketed the envelope and followed beside Joey. "How much do I owe you?"

"Actually, you owe Seto."

"Kaiba?" Yami exclaimed.

"Yeah, I begged him last night," Joey answered with a knowing glance. "He says you owe him big time." The pharaoh rolled his eyes.

"Tell him he can pick it up when the two of you come over for dinner on Christmas Day."

Joey grinned. "Will do."

**xXx**

"Can you give me a hand for a moment, Yugi?" Solomon called from downstairs.

His shout startled Yugi and the boy had to scramble to stop himself from falling on his head. Exactly why he kept all his photographs in a shoebox on the top shelf of the closet was beyond him. To reach them, Yugi had piled a few laundry baskets atop his desk chair. The structure was off balance to begin with, so the wheels and Yugi's movement were more than enough for the tower to topple beneath his feet. He grabbed onto the shelf to keep himself from falling.

"Actually, I'm a little hung up right now, Grandpa," Yugi grunted. He adjusted his grip and reached up for the box, letting himself drop to the ground in a heap once he'd grabbed a hold of it. He sat up dizzily and coughed, waving the clouds of dust away with a hand.

Solomon heard the commotion and peeked into his grandson's room. Yugi looked up to see him standing at the door, arms folded and shaking his head.

"You're going to clean up that mess, right?" He indicated the biohazard strewn across the bedroom floor.

Yugi nodded. "Sorry Grandpa."

"Don't worry about it," he replied. "Anyway, I need your help real quick before you take off today. We got some snow last night and I need you to shovel out the driveway."

"No problem," Yugi said, struggling to stand up amongst the mess.

Solomon nodded in thanks and began to leave. He paused momentarily, turning back to Yugi. "What exactly were you doing?"

Yugi smiled sheepishly. "Trying to find a box of old pictures. Don't tell Yami, I have a surprise for him."

The old man arched an eyebrow and shook his head. "Just shovel that walk and then you can go." He winked and Yugi smiled in return.

Twenty minutes later, Yugi tossed the shovel back into the closet, shaking the snow out of his hair. He shivered lightly from the cold and rubbed his hands together to warm them. "I'm going to Ryou's, Grandpa, I'll be back later," he called into the shop. Without waiting for a reply, Yugi scurried out the door and jogged his way to Ryou's place.

He found Ryou and Bakura outside, bundled up for the cold. Ryou was shoveling the steps to his door while Bakura went about brushing the snow of the truck in the driveway. Ryou smiled and waved to Yugi when he spotted him. Bakura merely glared at him, obviously put out that his hikari didn't trust him with a shovel.

"You get stuck shoveling too?" Yugi asked with a knowing smile.

Ryou shrugged. "Dad's cooking, so I think it's a fair exchange. Besides, it keeps Bakura out of the kitchen."

"Hmph," the said yami snorted. "See if I let you have any fun tonight."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, we're just about finished here, Yugi. Let's head up to the museum." He leaned his shovel up against his garage door, taking the snow brush from Bakura and finishing off the hood of the car. Bakura folded his arms and sulked. Ryou merely smiled brightly and grabbed the yami by the elbow and dragged him along.

Yugi couldn't help but chuckle at their antics. Things had been so much different since the three spirits had returned from the world of their memories. At last, the duty of the pharaoh had been fulfilled, and they had been allowed to live out the rest of their mortal lives in peace. Yugi gazed down at the puzzle dangling from a chain around his neck. The items held barely a shadow of the power they'd once contained, but it had been a fair trade.

"So what are you two doing for Christmas?" Yugi asked while they walked. Ryou tucked his hands in his pockets and smiled.

"Well," he replied, "my dad's going to be around this year, so we'll have dinner on Christmas Eve. It'll be nice to have some down time together."

"You guys are welcome to come to my place for dinner on Christmas Day," Yugi offered. "Grandpa suggested we get everyone to come."

"You mean I have to spend my day off around that idiot of a pharaoh?" Bakura complained loudly.

"Come on," Ryou sighed, rolling his eyes. "It won't be that bad."

"We'll have egg nog," Yugi piped in.

Bakura's gaze brightened. "Fair enough," he said, folding his arms and sniffed in a dignified manner.

"We'd be glad to come, Yugi," Ryou said, answering Yugi's original question. Yugi chuckled and nodded in affirmation.

They arrived at the museum shortly after their consensus. Yugi was surprised to find it open so close to the holidays. He shrugged; that just made his task easier. They went inside and made their way over to the Egyptian exhibit. As expected, they found Isis among the many artifacts and paintings. She spotted them and smiled.

"Hello Yugi," she greeted. "Ryou. Bakura." She nodded to each of them in turn. "What brings you here?"

"I need your help," Yugi explained. "I wanted to find a picture of Yami's Egyptian family."

"What for?" Isis asked curiously.

Yugi explained to her his thoughts on a gift to give Yami for Christmas. She nodded in understanding. It made sense, but she frowned at the prospect of obtaining such a picture.

"Are there any depictions in the museum of Yami's family?" Ryou asked.

Isis shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid no such portraits have survived the passage of time." Yugi's shoulders dropped and his eyes lowered to the floor.

"I see," he murmured dejectedly.

"However," she continued. Yugi looked up hopefully. "All is not lost. Follow me."

She lead them downstairs to the high security exhibit where the rest of the Millennium Items were kept. The stone tablet of the pharaoh and high priest still sat up on the wall--a testament to the fierce battles of the past. Stepping behind the glass case, Isis unlocked the door and removed the Millennium Necklace.

"Though the Millennium Necklace can no longer show the future, it can be used to view the past," she explained. "We can use this to view the royal family."

"And then what?" Bakura sneered. "Give his royal stupidness a full description? I thought you were supposed to worship all things Atemu."

Ryou elbowed him sharply, casting the spirit a warning glare. Bakura snorted in disdain and turned his head to the side, refusing to look his hikari in the eye.

"No," Isis replied calmly. "From the images we see, I can paint the royal family on papyrus. It will be ready by tomorrow morning."

"Really?" Yugi asked brightly.

Isis smiled warmly at Yugi's shining lavender gaze. "Yes, I can deliver it myself first thing."

Yugi couldn't hold back and glomped the Egyptian woman excitedly. "Thank you so much!" he exclaimed. "I can't tell you what this means to me."

She chuckled in surprise at Yugi's excitement. When he finally released her, she lifted the Millennium Necklace. "Shall we then?"

Yugi and Ryou nodded eagerly. With another smile, Isis tapped into the magics contained in the item. Yugi stumbled as the room lurched and their surroundings swirled into blackness. Slowly, the air around them began to take shape. Golden sandstone surrounded them and they soon found themselves in a lavishly decorated great hall. Hieroglyphs and ancient depictions covered the walls, white marble pillars supported the high ceiling, and the warm flicker of torchlight lit the room.

"Wow," Yugi couldn't help but murmur.

"Home sweet home," Bakura commented.

"There," Isis pointed, attracting their attention.

Yugi stared. Standing at the opposite wall were four people. A middle-aged man, dressed in Egypt's finest, as well as a beautiful woman, stood behind two younger boys. Yugi's eyes widened and he gasped. He'd recognize those scarlet eyes and wild hair anywhere. A young Prince Atemu stood with his mother, father, and what appeared to be a brother. Yugi didn't recognize the blue eyed prince, but his status was unmistakable.

This, Yug marveled, was Yami's family. These were the people he'd grown up loving, who had helped shape him into the pharaoh he would become. Yugi found himself suddenly without words, tears stinging at the back of his eyes. If only Yami were here now, to see those who cared about him, to know that he had a loving family.

The pharaoh smiled, placing an arm around his wife and kissing her briefly. He looked proudly to his two sons and nodded. It surprised Yugi just how much like a normal family they appeared. Underneath all that status and wealth and power, they were just people. Yugi smiled, happy to know that his other self had known more than pain and suffering throughout his existence. The world around them began to fade out and soon they were standing in the basement of the museum once again.

"I didn't know Yami had a brother," Ryou commented.

"Prince Naito1 was an…interesting character," Isis said with a mysterious smile. She turned to Yugi. "I will begin the portrait immediately and deliver it to you tomorrow morning."

"Thanks," he replied cheerfully. "I really appreciate this."

"It is nothing," she insisted.

"We should probably go and look for an album and camera before it gets too late, Yugi," Ryou suggested.

Yugi nodded in agreement, and the three of them took their leave of the museum.

"It was a good idea to consult Isis, Bakura," Yugi commented once they stepped outside.

"Of course," he replied. "When will you learn that all my ideas are good ideas?"

"When they all don't involve blood, violence, or caffeine," Ryou replied with a pointed look

Yugi chuckled. "Anyway, thanks Bakura."

"Yeah yeah," he grumbled. "Just remember that I didn't do it for you or the stupid pharaoh. I did it to keep Ryou happy."

"You're such a sweetheart," the white-haired hikari said with a smile. He pecked his yami on the cheek.

Watching them brought a smile to Yugi's face. They were so crazy for one another it should have been a crime. Yugi longed for that kind of relationship with his Yami, but at the same time cherished the one they had. He knew Yami's heart and soul like no other and, for Yugi, that was enough.

They spent the rest of the afternoon browsing through an electronics store, deciding that a digital camera would be ideal. Unlike Bakura, Yami had been able to grasp the basic concepts of modern technology. Yugi would have to walk him through how to use the device and print out pictures on a computer, but Yugi didn't think it would be a problem. It would be a special time for them to be together and talk about their memories.

Yugi paid for the camera and met Ryou up at the front entrance. They had been in the store for a total of five minutes when Bakura began rewiring the appliances and shorting out every TV in the building. It wouldn't have been so bad had the console in front of him not spewed sparks and smoke. Ryou had grabbed him immediately by the ear and dragged him to the front, drawing stares as the hikari yelled and screamed at him the entire way. The said yami stood leaning against the door, sulking at the thought of needing a babysitter. Ryou ignored Bakura's pouting and smiled when he spotted Yugi.

"Find what you were looking for?" he asked. Yugi nodded.

"Yup. Now all I need is a photo album."

"We should be able to find one downtown," Ryou assured him. Casting a look at his yami, he followed Yugi out the door. Bakura snorted and followed reluctantly.

It was getting late and the holiday lights in the city were beginning to glow. People bustled about hurriedly to finish their last minute-shopping. Yugi pulled his jacket a little tighter to protect against the late afternoon chill. Wanting to get out of the cold, the trio entered one of the local downtown bookstores.

Yugi sighed, glad to be in a warmer place. It was quiet inside, the soft melody of Christmas carols floated over the radio.

"I'm going to go take a look around, Yugi," said Ryou.

Yugi nodded. "Take your time," he replied. Ryou nodded, and he and Bakura disappeared among the bookshelves.

Yugi wandered around to the stationary, looking idly for anything that caught his attention. He found a shelf of photo albums and scrapbooks and filtered through them, looking over their size, style, and design. None of them seemed to catch his eye. A little disappointed, he picked up a big black leather album and flipped through it. This one was really nice, albeit a bit plain. He thought for a moment and wondered if it would be possible to decorate it himself. Curious, he shut the book and tucked it under his arm.

He browsed through the arts and crafts, picking up a tube of gold fabric paint and reading the back of it. Maybe he could get Bakura to help him paint hieroglyphs onto the cover. He selected a few thin brushes and a couple of tubes of paint.

"Yugi?" he heard Ryou call.

He looked up and answered. "Over here." Ryou's head popped around the corner and he smiled.

"Did you find anything?" he asked.

Yugi sighed. "Not really," he replied. "I did find this album, but there's nothing on it. I was wondering if I could decorate it a little."

Ryou shrugged. "Why not? We can go back to my place and Bakura and I can give you a hand. It depends what you want on it."

"Okay," Yugi agreed. They met Bakura at the register and Yugi paid for the items. After thanking the clerk, the three teens left the store.

"Let's head home and get this started," Ryou said. "It's getting late."

Yugi agreed and accompanied the two partners back to their home.

**xXx**

It was nearly six o'clock when Yugi finally walked in his front door. With a sigh of relief, he removed his coat and boots, rubbing his hands together to warm them up. Quietly, Yugi made his way upstairs and into his bedroom. He could hear the voices of Yami and Grandpa in the living room. Not wanting to attract Yami's attention, he quickly slid the bags under his bed next to the gifts he had purchased for his grandfather. He'd wrap Yami's tomorrow and hide them in his grandfather's room until Christmas Day. With a smile of satisfaction, he made his way downstairs.

Yami was walking into the kitchen when he spotted Yugi coming down the stairs. He jumped slightly in surprise.

"Aibou," he greeted with a smile. "I didn't hear you come in."

Yugi smiled in return. "I just got in,' he replied with a smile.

"We were just about to start supper." Yami motioned for Yugi to join him. They found Grandpa at the stove, pulling a dish of lasagna out of the oven.

"Hi Yugi," he called. "How was your day with Ryou?"

"It was interesting," Yugi replied. "Bakura was wreaking havoc as always."

"I still don't understand how Ryou manages to put up with him," Yami commented. "I'd rather face Marik in a shadow game then put up with Bakura every day."

Yugi smiled cheekily at his other self "I invited them over for dinner on Christmas Day."

Yami groaned. "Crap, I forgot he would be coming. If he so much as looks at the egg nog, I will not be held responsible for what happens to him."

Yugi chuckled. He made a mental note to pick up some more egg nog tomorrow.

"Is his father coming to?" Solomon asked. He set the lasagna on the table and began serving up plates of the piping hot pasta.

Yugi sipped a glass of milk and nodded. "Yeah, he got time off this Christmas so he could be with Ryou and Bakura." He turned to Yami. "How did you and Joey make out?"

Yami shrugged, swallowing a mouthful of food. "Pretty well. We picked up a few things for his mother and sister. They're coming for dinner too."

Yugi smiled. "It'll be a great time. What about Seto, Tristan, and Tea?"

"I called them earlier today," Solomon answered. "They'll be here with their families. Everyone's bringing food, so we won't have to cook everything ourselves."

Yami and Yugi shared a grin. This was going to be a great time indeed.

**xXx**

Lavender eyes cracked open and gazed at the clock the next morning. Vibrant blue numbers blazed an early 7:30 am. Yawning, Yugi sat up and looked across the room to Yami's bed. The spirit was still sleeping soundly. He wouldn't be up for another hour at least, so Yugi decided to take advantage of this opportunity. As quietly as possible, he dressed retrieved the bags and box of pictures from beneath his bed and crept downstairs. His grandfather was already awake, sitting at the table reading a newspaper in his bathrobe.

"Good morning." the old man greeted.

"Hi," Yugi replied. "Is it okay if I use your room? I have to wrap Yami's things."

"No problem," he said, sipping his coffee. "There's wrapping paper in the closet."

"Thanks." Yugi grabbed the scissors and tape from the kitchen drawer. He was about to open the door to Grandpa's room when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," he said, setting his things down next to the door.

Yugi opened the front door and was met with Isis, dressed unusually in a pair of warm pants and a heavy winter jacket. Yugi blinked momentarily, unaccustomed to seeing her in anything other than her Egyptian garb. His surprised passed quickly.

"Good morning, Isis," he greeted. "Do you want to come in?"

She smiled in return and shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't," she replied. "I left Marik and Malik home by themselves, and if I want to find everything still in one piece I have to get back soon. I just wanted to drop this off." She handed him a piece of papyrus in a plastic slipcover.

Yugi gasped at the image. It was absolutely beautiful, done in the style of traditional Egyptian art. Yami's father and mother stood in the back, each with an hand on the shoulders of Yami and his brother in the front. He grinned wildly at the portrait.

"It's perfect," he commented brightly.

Isis smiled warmly. "I'm glad you like it."

"Do you and your brother want to come for Christmas dinner tomorrow?" Yugi offered.

"I…do not want to impose," she stammered, surprised by the offer. Yugi shook his head.

"Nonsense," he insisted. "I'm inviting you, so you're not imposing. If you want, you can bring something for dessert."

"Very well then," she replied, obviously pleased with the invitation. "Have a merry Christmas."

"You too, Isis," Yugi replied. "See you tomorrow." He watched her leave and looked down at the picture in his hand. Happily, he went back inside the house and locked himself in his grandfather's room.

**xXx**

The smell of bacon and eggs drew Yami from his peaceful sleep. A rather loud gurgle from his stomach informed him that he was, indeed, hungry and breakfast smelled utterly delicious. He rose and dressed, donning a black long sleeved shirt and red vest, as well as a pair of red slacks. His eyes flitted over to his aibou's empty bed. Apparently Yugi had been up for a while.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the spirit dressed quickly, throwing a green hooded sweatshirt on to fight off the morning chill. He descended the stairs and hummed as the smell of breakfast got stronger. Striding into the kitchen he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Nice of you to join the land of the living," Yugi's grandfather teased.

Yami stuck out his tongue and sat at the table. "It's still early," he insisted.

"That may be," Yugi piped in, shutting the door to his grandfather's door behind him, "but I'm willing to bet the only reason you woke up was because your stomach said so."

"What, are you saying I'm not allowed to be hungry?" Yami asked, pretending to be offended.

"What I'm saying, my dear pharaoh, is that if Grandpa hadn't decided to cook this morning, you would have slept until Christmas Day." Yugi winked at him and sat down at the table.

"Why, aibou," he replied, clutching a hand to his chest, "I'm insulted you would think such a thing."

Yugi chuckled. "Good morning to you too." They all shared a laugh and Solomon plated the eggs and bacon.

"So what are you boys up to today?" he asked.

Yugi thought for a moment. He had everything he needed for tomorrow morning, all that was left was to place his gifts under the tree. "I don't know, Grandpa," he replied. "What's going on in town?"

Solomon picked up the paper and glanced through it briefly. "Well," he began, "today's the last day of 'Operation: Christmas Child.'"

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"It's a charity drive the church does every year," Yugi explained. "People take old shoe boxes and fill them with little toys, crayons, and goodies for children. They wrap the boxes and deliver them to less-fortunate families on Christmas Eve so children will have something under their Christmas tree."

"We should help out, aibou," Yami replied. "This sounds as though it's an important event."

"It is," Yugi admitted with a sigh. "Every year the list of names grows. Why don't we go out today and each fill a box?"

"It'll be fun," Yami agreed. He stood and walked behind Yugi, placing his arms around the boy in a playful hug. "We can spend the day in town together."

"I think we have some shoe boxes upstairs in the closet," Yugi remarked. "Let's get our stuff and head out."

Ten minutes later both Yami and Yugi left the house, a box tucked under each of their arms. It was a cold, clear morning in a snow-covered Domino City. People were out and about, doing last-minute shopping and spending time with their loved ones. The pair made their first stop in the local dollar store. With the enthusiasm of kids in a candy store, the two soul partners began pulling items off the shelves. Each filled their boxes--Yugi filled one with toys for a girl, Yami for a boy. They gathered crayons, coloring books, play-dough, action figures, dolls, toy cars, and anything else they could find to make a young child happy. After grabbing a few rolls of wrapping paper, a package of tissue paper, tape, scissors, and candy canes, Yugi and Yami made their way to the register.

"Well, that was more fun than expected," Yami said as they left the store.

"It's so easy to buy gifts for little kids," Yugi agreed. "We'll make some families very happy with these."

They headed to the park. People were everywhere, building snowmen, having snowball fights, making snow angels, and merely admiring the festive decorations. Yugi spotted an empty picnic table and motioned for Yami to follow him. Setting down their bags, they began taking the little toys and stuffed animals out and wrapping them.

Yugi watched his counterpart out of the corner of his eye. Garnet eyes were soft and glazed over in thought. He marveled at the changes the holidays had brought about in Yami. Yugi had always known he possessed a gentle soul beneath the many layers of defense, but he had never known the pharaoh to be so open about it. He smiled; it was nice to see his dark side so relaxed.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Yugi asked with a smile.

"Just a memory," replied Yami. A nostalgic smile spread across his face. "I caught a little boy trying to pick my pocket when I was a prince. Big, watery eyes looked up at me, terrified I was going to cut off his hand or something. Instead I smiled, gave him a small parcel of coins and the necklace I wore around my neck. I can still remember the look on his face."

"I bet you made him very happy," the other remarked.

"As pharaoh, I began a project to build housing for those who were homeless and provide them with jobs," Yami explained, taping the last bit of paper over his coloring book. "I only wish I had been around long enough to see the end result."

Yugi tilted his head curiously. His darkness seemed so melancholy; it was unusual for someone who always seemed self-assured and in control. The pain of Yami's imprisonment was greater than Yugi had originally imagined. It struck him them just how young the pharaoh actually was. Barely a year older than Yugi himself, Prince Atemu had been forced to make a monumental sacrifice for the sake of humanity.

Suddenly overwhelmed with this realization, Yugi threw his arms around the former pharaoh and held him tightly. Yami was surprised, but smiled nonetheless and returned the embrace.

"You did make a difference, Yami," Yugi assured. "Though you may not see it, a single act of kindness can mean the world to someone."

"I do not have any regrets about the events that transpired," the other replied. "After all, they are what brought me to you."

They shared a smile and continued wrapping their gifts. Once finished, they placed them in their boxes, wrapping those in colored paper as well and sealing them shut. With a sigh, Yugi sat back in the snow. The sky had clouded over and it looked like it was going to start snowing soon.

_**Thwack!**_

Yugi sat up sputtering and wiping furiously at his face. He shot a glare out of the corner of his eye at the sound of his yami laughing hysterically ten feet away. Gathering a good amount of snow himself, he balled it up and hurled it back, smacking the pharaoh in the shoulder. Yami's laughing abruptly ceased and he raised a dignified eyebrow.

"Of course, you know," he said softly with a grin, "this means war."

The two shared a look before diving swiftly behind opposite sides of the picnic table. A fierce snowball fight broke out, each trying to poke their head up just long enough to fire at the other before getting hit. Yugi protested vehemently when Yami began throwing snowballs under the table at him. Yami merely laughed and threw a snowball in his direction.

Yugi growled in frustration. He leapt over the table and tackled Yami to the ground. By the time the pharaoh had realized what was happening, Yugi had succeeded in giving him the biggest white-wash ever. The hikari burst out laughing when Yami started jumping around in surprise at having bucketfuls of snow shoved down the back of his jacket. Yugi gave the spirit an impish grin and rubbed an armful of snow on Yami's head. Yami responded in kind by grabbing Yugi by the shoulders and pinning him to the ground, sitting on top of him to keep him still.

"That wasn't very nice, you know," Yami chided, pouting.

"Neither was cheating in a snowball fight," Yugi shot back.

"I don't remember there being any rules." Yugi just stuck his tongue out at him. "Well, if that's going to be your attitude," Yami snorted, "then I guess you can just sit there all day in the snow." He folded his arms and sniffed in a dignified manner.

"Okay, okay," Yugi chuckled. He waved his arms in a surrender. "How about I treat us both to some hot chocolate? Is that enough for a truce?"

Yami glanced down at him and let out a 'humph.' "I suppose I could be persuaded." Yugi giggled and smacked him on the arm. The spirit chuckled and stood, helping Yugi up with a strong hand. They picked up their shoe boxes and headed toward the café.

**xXx**

"I can't believe you shoved snow down my shirt, aibou," said Yami once they were seated. "My jacket is completely soaked."

Yugi giggled into his mug of cocoa. "Well, you asked for it."

Yami rolled his eyes, chuckling as a dot of whipped cream appeared on Yugi's nose. He sipped at his own drink, sighing as welcome heat spread through his body. Though more accustomed to it than before, Yami preferred the desert sand to the winter chill. _'Still,_' he thought to himself _'the cold does have its perks.'_ Snow somehow made everyone in sight revert back to the days when they were nine years old. This holiday season was quickly becoming one of Yami's favorite times of year.

"There's still something I don't understand, aibou," he commented. "You said this holiday is supposed to be the celebration of one man's birth." He looked to Yugi for confirmation. The hikari nodded, taking another sip of his drink. "Well, what is so important about this man that his birth be made a religious celebration? Was he a great leader or hero?"

Lavender eyes softened and a gentle smile spread across Yugi's cherubic face. He finished off his cocoa and took Yami by the hand. "Come with me," he said. Yugi paid for their drinks and wished the hostess a merry Christmas.

Gift boxes tucked securely under their arms, Yugi lead the pharaoh to a church. When Yami fixed him with a puzzled look, Yugi just smiled and beckoned him inside. He placed his gift donation beneath the tree in the entryway. Yami followed suit, taking Yugi's offered hand afterwards. Yugi lead the pharaoh past the rows of pews to the foot of the altar at the front. He paused and turned to Yami, whose gaze was fixed firmly on the cross hanging from the ceiling.

Both were silent for a moment. Yami looked reverently upon the figure nailed to the cross. Soft Christmas hymns echoed through the stone walls.

"Who is this man, aibou?"

"The Son of God," Yugi explained. "Listen."

Yami blinked, but obeyed and listened to the voices of those organizing the gift donations. Yugi took his hand and gazed back up at the cross, singing softly with them.

_O Holy Night_

_The stars are brightly shining_

_It is the night of our dear savior's birth_

_Long lay the world in sin and error pining_

'_Till He appeared and the soul felt His worth_

_A thrill of hope_

_A weary world rejoices_

_For yonder breaks_

_A new and glorious morn_

_Fall on your knees_

_O hear, the angel voices_

_O night divine_

_O night when Christ was born_

_O night, O holy night_

_O night divine_

Yami gazed at Yugi as he sang softly. He had heard this hymn many times on the radio, but had not realized the full meaning and power behind the words until now. He joined his soft baritone with Yugi's rich tenor.

_Truly He taught us_

_To love one another_

_His law is love_

_And his Gospel is peace_

_Chains shall he break_

_For the slave is our brother_

_And in His name all oppression shall cease_

_Sweet hymns of joy_

_In grateful chorus praise we_

_Let all within us praise His holy name_

_Christ is the Lord_

_O praise His name forever_

_Noel, Noel_

_O night, O night divine_

_Noel, Noel_

_O night, O night divine_

The voices faded, leaving peaceful silence for a few moments before the next carol began. Yami found his eyes glued to the statue.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He was born in a manger to a virgin mother," Yugi explained. "Kings traveled for miles under a guiding star to offer gifts and worship Him. In life He gave sight to the blind, healed the sick, allowed the deaf to hear, and turned water into wine. In death…" Yugi trailed off momentarily. Violet eyes locked onto the cross above their heads.

"In death He forgave the sins of man. He was nailed to a cross, suffered, and died so that we might be saved from the grasp of Satan. We celebrate His birth in honor of the sacrifice He eventually made for us."

Yami stood dumbfounded. "The little child depicted in your nativity set at home is the same man hanging from that cross?" he asked. Yugi nodded.

"The coming of Jesus was the beginning of a bright new era," he said, "so we celebrate it with friends and family." Yugi chuckled as a thought came to his mind. "Though, the Santa Claus traditions are another story entirely."

Both shared a laugh. Yami turned and smiled at his partner. He wrapped Yugi in a warm hug. "Thank you, aibou," he said. "Now I understand why this holiday season is so important. I am honored to be able to share it with you."

"Me too, mou hitori no boku." Yugi giggled when the pharaoh cast him a wink. "Come on," the hikari insisted, tugging on Yami's sleeve. "It's getting late and we should head home."

They left the church and set off for the game shop. The sun had long since set and a light snow was beginning to fall. Gloved fingers intertwine happily as the two soul partners walked in silence, enjoying the decorative lights and peaceful evening air.

Upon arriving home, both removed their wet coats, hats, and mittens. Grandpa had a pot of water boiling on the stove for hot chocolate. They took turns taking a shower before curling up on the couch in the living room. Grandpa had given them each a new pair of pajamas to wear, as was the tradition every year. Yugi wore green, while Yami's were a soft red. They sat together under a blanket, sipping cocoa and conversing amongst themselves.

Yugi felt his eyelids getting heavy as he stared sleepily at the twinkling lights on the Christmas tree. He sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head on Yami's shoulder. Yami looked down at his little aibou and smiled warmly.

Solomon noticed the exchange and decided he felt strangely sleepy. "I'm going to bed, I'll see you boys in the morning," he said. He stood, taking both of their empty mugs and placing them in the sink. The old man cast one last glance at the two boys bundled up on the sofa and smiled. He knew it was coming, it was only a matter of time. With a chuckle, he disappeared into his room.

Violet eyes opened sleepily, vaguely aware that he'd nearly fallen asleep in the living room. He looked around and rubbed his eyes.

"Where's Grandpa?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

"He went to bed," the spirit answered. "It's just us now."

Yugi smiled and hummed happily. He leaned back into the couch and stretched. "Good. I want us to be able to spend this Christmas Eve together."

Yami smiled and looked down at his hands folded in his lap. He grew serious. "Yugi," he murmured. The hikari looked over at him, frowning when he saw the earnestness in Yami's face. Yami rarely ever called Yugi by his given name. Only when he spoke of something especially serious or important did the pharaoh come away from the endearments he'd bestowed upon his little light. The sound of his name rolling off Yami's tongue like silk sent shivers down Yugi's spine.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Yami took a deep breath and tried to keep his voice steady. "Since you first solved the Millennium Puzzle four years ago, we've been through everything together. We've faced many opponents, and battled our way through hell and back. It wasn't until I nearly lost you to the darkness of the Orichalcos and returned from the world of memories that I realized something was missing."

"Missing?" Confusion flitted across Yugi's features. Scarlet eyes finally met his own.

"We are partners, Yugi," Yami went on, "in the deepest and most intimate of ways. Our hearts and souls are connected. When I'm without you…" He trailed off, lost for words. Finally he sighed and his posture drooped, surrendering to what he'd known all along. "I love you."

Shock filled wide lavender eyes and Yugi felt his jaw drop. Somehow he knew that his wasn't the brotherly love they had each implied to one another since the moment of their meeting, this was something different. This was a deeper, stronger, more soulful connection. Yami kept his gaze locked with his aibou's.

"I love you more deeply than I ever thought possible," he continued. "So deeply that sometimes I don't know what to do with myself." He closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I don't mean to burden you with this--"

"No," Yugi interrupted. "No, I understand. Yami…" He reached up and placed a hand on Yami's cheek, guiding the pharaoh's eyes back to his own. "For so long I've felt as though I was going insane with having you on my mind. It was only until recently that I realized what had happened, but I hadn't dared to hope…" A wide, happy smile lit up Yugi's face like a blazing fire. "My Yami, you're the only one I'd ever give my heart to, you should know that," he chuckled.

Pure joy lifted Yami's soul to the heavens. His face lit up in a jubilant smile and he wrapped his little aibou in his arms. Their connection suddenly intensified, allowing them to view each other's thoughts and emotions in full force. They began to laugh, purely happy that they were finally together. Yugi crawled into his pharaoh's lap and rested his head comfortably against his chest.

The spirit closed his eyes and leaned his head back with a sigh, content to just hold his aibou close. A small giggle caused Yami to open his eyes and arch an eyebrow.

"Something amusing, aibou?" he teased. He felt his insides melt when Yugi nuzzled him.

"Your heart's racing," the hikari commented with a cheeky smile. Yami blushed and felt his heart skip a beat, causing Yugi's grin to widen.

Yami shook his head. "The things you do to me, aibou," he chuckled. Yugi giggled again and went back to nuzzling his pharaoh.

"It's a beautiful sound," he murmured. "It means you're alive again, and it means we're close."

They remained there long into the night, basking in the warmth of each other's presence. It wasn't until Yami felt Yugi's breathing even out that the pharaoh opened his eyes again. He stared down at the other's sleeping face, smiling softly. He glanced over at the clock, seeing that it was nearly midnight. Careful not to wake his charge, Yami shifted the boy into his arms, carrying him upstairs and tucking him into bed. Quietly, he made his way back downstairs to prepare a few things for tomorrow morning.

As carefully as he could, Yami opened the hall closet soundlessly and removed a basket from inside. The contents rustled slightly, warning him to steady his grip. Smiling, the pharaoh placed the basket beneath the tree. He stood back to admire the sight before him. He wondered idly if it was a good idea to do this now, but he shook it off. He was tired, and Yugi waited sleeping soundly upstairs. Yami returned to Yugi's room and sat down on the boy's bed.

He ran a hand back through Yugi's hair. Placing a kiss on his aibou's forehead, Yami whispered goodnight. He made to leave and get into his own bed, but found his arm clutched tightly by his little one. He couldn't help but grin and sigh blissfully. Yami climbed in beside Yugi and held him tightly. Nothing could have made him happier at that moment; he had already received the greatest gift he could have ever asked for.

**xXx**

Yugi's eyes slowly opened, blinking away any lingering sleepiness in them. He looked around him drowsily, there was a frost on is bedroom window, snow falling lightly outside. Warm arms were wrapped around him and his upper body rose suddenly as the pharaoh sighed deeply in his sleep. Yugi smiled, remembering the look in Yami's eyes last night, so warm and tender. Violet eyes suddenly widened. It was Christmas Day! Yugi sat up immediately and started to shake the pharaoh awake.

"Yami!" he cried. "Mou hitori no boku, wake up!"

/Don't want to/ the spirit grumbled sleepily.

/Why not/

Yami's arms tightened around him. /Because I finally have you in my arms, and I don't want this dream to end./

Yugi chuckled and poked Yami's muscled stomach. /You can hold me later, now COME ON/ He grabbed the pharaoh by the collar and heaved upwards, sending both of them over the side of the bed and into a heap on the floor.

Yami grunted at the impact and cracked open an eye to glare at his partner. Yugi merely giggled and crossed his arms.

/You're very persistent, you know that/

/Well, you're the one on top/ he answered cheekily. Yami blinked, finally realizing their position. Instead of following his initial reaction to blush and scramble away, he folded his arms and rested his head on them.

/You do make a good pillow, aibou./

Yugi smacked his arm. "Come on, Yami," he insisted. "It's Christmas. You can't spend all day in bed."

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up," the spirit complained. He pushed himself up with his arms and stood. Yugi stood beside him and threw on a pair of slippers. Yugi's door opened and Solomon came in wrapped in a bathrobe.

"Come on, you two," he said. "What's taking so long?"

"We're coming Grandpa," replied Yugi. "Yami's having a little trouble this morning."

Solomon arched an eyebrow and the spirit could only smile sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. The old man chuckled and proceeded downstairs. Yami and Yugi followed, suddenly bursting with eagerness and energy. Solomon retrieved a few cups of hot cocoa from the kitchen while the two soul partners entered the living room.

Yugi paused at the threshold and gaped at the sight before him. The tree twinkled brightly, decked in ornaments and candy canes that he and Yami had placed, and surrounded by dozens of cheerfully colored packages. Yami stood behind his aibou, also marveling at the sight. He suddenly felt like a little kid again.

Solomon came in and stood beside them. "Merry Christmas, boys," the old man chuckled warmly. Yami and Yugi returned the greeting and embraced each other. "Well," Solomon urged once he was released, "go on, let's get to it!" He took a seat on the couch.

Yugi took a step forward before a firm hand gripped his shoulder lovingly.

"What is it, Yami?" he asked, turning to look into burgundy eyes.

"There is something you must do first," Yami answered. He nodded towards the tree. "See that wicker basket on the floor in front?"

Yugi glanced at it. A soft red blanket covered the opening and the handle was decorated by a large red bow. "Yes," he replied.

"Inside," the pharaoh continued, "is a special gift--something that I hope will demonstrate and embody a fraction of the happiness you bring to me every day. I would like it…if you would open that one first."

Yugi smiled. "Of course," he said. After a quick hug, Yugi walked over to the tree and plopped down on the floor. Yami kneeled behind him and sighed nervously.

An envelope was pinned to the handle of the basket. Yugi removed the paper and opened it. Inside was a message written in ancient hieroglyphs. Yami read it in Egyptian, his accented voice flowing over the words flawlessly and spread through Yugi's ears like a balm.

_With this gift I give my heart_

_My love, my life, my soul_

_To you my one and only_

_To you who make me whole_

Yugi was utterly flattered by the words and couldn't stop the grin or tears that welled behind his eyes. Though they didn't fall, Yami caught them anyway and laughed when Yugi threw his arms around him.

"You haven't even opened it yet, aibou," he chuckled. Yugi slapped him playfully on the shoulder and set the letter aside.

Carefully Yugi pulled away the red blanket and was about to peer inside when the basket suddenly moved. He froze, unsure about what to do. He tried looking to Yami for some kind of clue, but the pharaoh's face was blank--though Yugi thought he noticed a flicker of amusement behind Yami's eyes. Cautiously he tilted the basket…

…And was met with a sleeping ball of white fluff.

Sensing the movement of it's bed, the creature woke. A pair of moist blue eyes stared back at him joyfully. Startled, Yugi jumped back and released the basket. With a yelp of excitement, a tiny Samoyed puppy peeked its head out, propping itself up on the edge of the basket with little paws. It's long, soft fur was of the purest white, making a stark contrast to its dark nose and sparkling eyes. The pup yelped again, sporting a big red bow around its neck.

Yugi broke out into an enormous smile, reaching forward and gently lifting the squirming bundle into his arms. The puppy immediately began licking the boy's face vigorously. Yugi's rich laughter soon filled the room. Solomon couldn't help but chuckle from his place on the couch and offer a thumb's up to Yami.

The pharaoh grinned happily and watched the scene unfold. It was rather adorable to see his little aibou cuddling with a hyperactive cotton ball of a creature. Yugi held the puppy up at eye level, gazing at the beautiful Samoyed happily. He set the little dog in his lap again and turned to Yami.

"Wow, Yami!" he exclaimed. Yami drank in the happiness radiating from Yugi's spirit. Warmth spread through his chest.

"She's all yours, aibou," he said warmly. "I have all her license and medical papers in my room. I got them from Kaiba yesterday."

"She's absolutely gorgeous." Yugi looked back down to the little bundle who had begun trying to nip the buttons off his pajamas.

"Like you, she is a bright star that brings happiness wherever they go," Yami said. He touched Yugi's cheek softly. "You've given me so much, aibou. For all the love you've shown me, for all the kindness you've taught me, I want to give you that same light." Yami's eyes softened. "I want to see you smile every day. The gods only know I can't express enough the depth of my love for you."

With a tearful smile, Yugi threw his arms around Yami's neck. "Thank you," he whispered. Yugi released him, chuckling as he hastily dried his eyes. He looked about the multitude of wrapped gifts for a moment before he spotted the two packages he'd placed there for Yami. Yugi crawled over, allowing the puppy in his lap to explore the living room. Gathering the large velvet-wrapped package and the smaller box wrapped in shining paper into his arms, he came back over and placed them in front of Yami.

"These are for you," Yugi said happily.

Yami blinked, startled. He hadn't been expecting anything for Christmas. Yami chuckled uneasily, a bit embarrassed. He slowly took the gifts in his hands, gazing down at them. It had been over five thousand years since he had received a gift from anybody. Scarlet eyes were wide, completely dumbfounded.

"Hikari," he murmured, "you really didn't have to--"

"But I wanted to," Yugi interrupted. "You've always done so much for me, and I wanted to make Christmas special for you." He grinned and nudged the spirit's shoulder. "Now go on and open them."

Yami blinked and felt a small smile grace his lips. He carefully set the smaller box on the floor beside him and held the larger one in his lap. Yugi sat cross-legged with his new canine friend climbing to nestle in his arms and lick his face. Yami pulled at the gold ribbon tied in a bow around the purple velvet. He slid the ribbon off and began to unfold the smooth material, revealing a black leather-bound book. In the center of the front cover was a large ankh, with the Eye of Horus in the loop at the top. A series of hieroglyphs surrounded the crest beautifully--all of it etched in gold.

Yami ran his nimble fingers over the pattern. He traced them to the edge of the cover and opened it slowly. Yami gasped. Inside on the first page was an image long forgotten from his mind. Yugi crawled up and sat next to him.

"I got it from Isis," he explained.

Yami stared at the image, speechless. It was an Egyptian artwork, done on papyrus and depicting that which was unmistakable to his eyes. He immediately recognized the man and the woman, their faces flooding back into his memory at the sight of the drawing. '_My mother and father,_' he thought with amazement. He looked at the other two people in the drawing, recognizing himself as a prince, and that of his younger brother.

"It's…my family," he managed to choke out. "My true Egyptian family." He gazed up at Yugi in shock.

There was a soft expression of compassion in Yugi's eyes. "Christmas is a time for family," he began. "I know how much it hurt you to lose he memories of your first life. I wanted to give you a way to keep your new memories forever."

Yami turned the page and gazed at the happy photos of himself, his aibou, and their friends. Immediately his memories of each of those times came flooding back. He couldn't help but smile.

"You may not have many memories of your original family," Yugi said, regaining Yami's eyes on his own, "but we can create new ones with _this_ family."

Yami stared at him a moment longer, overwhelmed and fighting off the threat of his own tears. Abruptly he threw his arms around his partner and held him tightly. He squeezed his eyes shut and fought violently against the urge to shed tears in front of his charge.

/It's okay/ came a whisper in his mind. It was all the pharaoh needed to lose control of his emotions and finally let them loose. He buried his eyes into Yugi's neck and let out a few shaky sighs. After a few moments he was able to compose himself enough to pull away.

"Aibou," he murmured shakily, wiping his eyes, "I can't even describe how much this means to me." The pharaoh's usually strong voice shook with heavy emotion. He looked back down at the book in his lap and continued flipping through the pages. A frown of confusion crossed his face when he discovered that the majority of the book was empty.

"The rest is for you to fill," Yugi explained, "with this." He handed Yami the smaller package.

Yami opened it carefully, examining the box.

"It's a camera; a good, quality digital camera for bright clear pictures," Yugi went on. "Now, you'll never lose your memories again."

Yami stared at Yugi with warm, grateful eyes. With a chuckle, he grabbed a fistful of his aibou's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Violet eyes widened in surprise before succumbing to the emotion flowing between them both. The old man sitting on the couch grinned like a maniac at the site.

He stood up and applauded, abruptly reminding the two boys of his presence in the room. Yugi flushed bright red in embarrassment, while Yami waited fearfully for a reprimand. It didn't come, as Solomon clapped them both on the shoulder.

"Well it's about time, you two," he congratulated. The old man laughed at the flabbergasted looks he received. "Oh come on, I may be old, but I'm not stupid. Everyone knew you were both crazy for one another."

Yugi looked sheepish, scratching the back of his head, but couldn't help the giddy feeling that spread from the pit of his stomach. The three of them laughed happily and shared embraces before setting about opening the rest of the gifts beneath the tree. Yugi's new puppy pranced about the living room, diving in amongst the mountains of wrapping paper sprawled all over the floor.

"What are you going to call her, Yugi?" Solomon asked while installing a battery into the watch Yugi had given him for Christmas.

Yugi looked up from the book on Egyptian mythology he was reading and settled his eyes on the ball of white fuzz. He giggled. Something about that little dog just filled him with joy every time he looked at it.

"Noel," he replied. Yami looked up at him, puzzled. Yugi winked and lifted the puppy into his arms. "'The first Noel, the angel did sing. Born is the King of Israel.'" he quoted, fixing his eyes on the pharaoh. "Noel was the name of the first Christmas. This is _our_ first Christmas together, so it's only fitting."

Yami chuckled. "Indeed, Aibou." He sat filtering through the new stacks of cards he'd received from Solomon. "Will you show me how to use the camera you gave me?"

Violet eyes brightened. "Sure!" Together they sat and opened the box, going over the instructions while Yugi's grandfather made his way to the kitchen to start Christmas dinner.

Half an hour later, both boys had finally decided to get dressed. They were helping to get snacks and drinks ready for their guests when Solomon was surprised to find his socks suddenly wet from a warm puddle on the living room carpet. During the ensuing fit that followed, Yami volunteered to take the dog outside while Yugi had the privilege of cleaning up the mess.

Yugi was disposing a wad of soiled paper towels when the front door opened. The commotion drew the attention of both grandfather and grandson as two white-haired boys entered the house, with Ryou's dad and Yami in tow. Bakura stood yelling obscenities over the fierce and humorous growls as Noel latched her little jaws tightly around his ankle.

"Don't kick, Bakura," Ryou scolded, "you'll hurt her!"

Bakura looked up at him incredulously. "Me! The little beast attacked me first! What do you want me to do, let it gnaw my leg off?" Ryou rolled his eyes.

"You're such a baby," he grumbled, and leaned down to pick the dog up. Noel squeaked as Ryou's hands closed around her middle and lifted her off the floor. She immediately let go and quieted down, proceeding to lick Ryou's face. Yami merely chuckled in the background.

"Merry Christmas," Yugi greeted.

"Merry Christmas, Yugi," the other hikari replied. He giggled as Noel's nose tickled his ear. "Where did you get her, Yugi? She's adorable."

"Yami gave her to me," Yugi answered with a proud grin.

"Really? That's so sweet. Bakura gave me a cartouche pendant with a love poem engraved on it."

Yugi's eyes bugged out and Yami burst out laughing.

"That was really romantic of you, Bakura," said Yugi, ignoring his darkness.

"Hmph," Bakura snorted. "Ryou's the biggest sap in the underworld. Had it been the moronic pharaoh over there I would have written a curse on it instead."

"I can't believe you wrote a love poem," the said pharaoh managed after his hysterics calmed down. The four of them moved into the kitchen and sat at the table.

Bakura made a face. "Yeah, well I never thought you were one for puppies and kittens, o mighty one," he shot back.

Ryou's father greeted Solomon and set about helping him prepare dinner. Yugi and Ryou sat on the floor playing with Noel while the two Yami's continued to bicker. The little dog romped happily about as Yugi and Ryou tossed a ball back and forth between them. Their play was interrupted as the doorbell rang again--this time Joey, Seto, Mokuba, Serenity, Tea, and Tristan entered the room and exchanged greetings. Each placed their food either in the refrigerator or in the oven. Tea squealed in delight when she caught sight of the puppy and asked if she could play as well.

Solomon eventually kicked the crowd out of the kitchen so they could have some more space to move. The crowd settled in the living room just as the Ishtar family showed up. With everyone finally present, they exchanged gifts and began snacking on the munchies that had been set out. Noel was a center of many people's attention. She had been a bit overwhelmed at first, but quickly settled in to a few games of tug-of-war and fetch.

Yami stood off to the side after retrieving a glass of egg nog for himself and gazed contentedly at the people in the room. Everyone was so happy--having fun together, sharing old memories, and just enjoying each other's company. '_These,'_ he thought to himself,_ 'are the memories I never want to forget.'_ Garnet eyes settled on his aibou and he smiled. Yami's heart swelled a the thought that they would now be together in a deeper bond than even friendship. He entered the room and sat against the couch behind Yugi on the floor, wrapping the little one in a one-armed hug and pulling him close.

Surprised, Yugi giggled and leaned back into Yami's muscled form. Noel spotted them and bounded over, leaping up into both their laps. The pharaoh and the hikari couldn't help but laugh at her antics. Both abruptly turned their heads up as a bright flash suddenly burst in front of their eyes. Ryou stood before them, holding Yami's new camera in his hands.

Wordlessly he brought the picture up on the display screen and handed the camera over to him. Yugi chuckled a thank you and leaned over to see the picture. It was a beautiful image, one that Yami felt captured his very emotions of the moment. He smiled as the screen went blank and gazed into his aibou's velvet eyes. The pharaoh leaned in for a quick kiss and nuzzled Yugi's cheek.

"Is that egg nog?" Marik suddenly blurted out. Malik slapped a hand to his forehead and shook his head hopelessly. Brown eyes suddenly snapped to Yami as well.

"The pharaoh's been holding out on us!" Bakura exclaimed, as both he and the blonde yami made a beeline for the refrigerator.

Yugi blinked rapidly and stared after the two spirits. Everyone else merely laughed as Ryou and Malik rolled their eyes.

"Sorry, Yugi," Malik apologized. "I don't know what's going to happen once the holiday season is over and the egg nog comes off the market."

"Don't worry about it," Yami assured. "We've got a stock in the basement." He winked at Yugi, who slapped him on the arm.

"Unless you drank it all," he giggled. "I swear, Ryou, Malik and I will be making homemade egg nog soon if this keeps up."

"Shh!" Ryou hissed, throwing a wad of wrapping paper at him. "Don't give them any ideas!"

They shared a another laugh and settled back into pleasant conversation. Joey and Malik struck up a friendly duel while Tea and Serenity squealed at the antics of Noel as she pranced across the living room. Yami sighed, basking in the company of those who'd brought so much light into his dark soul. Content ruby eyes fixated on his smiling aibou, who had engaged in assembling a Lego model with Ryou and Mokuba. Yugi had no idea what his gift had meant to the pharaoh. To see his family again--even just an image of them--brought such closure to his desperate search for his past life that Yami finally felt he was ready to move on. _'Yes,'_ he thought with a smile. He would begin his life anew by Yugi's side.

"I have not seen that look on your face in five thousand years, my pharaoh."

Yami looked up at the Egyptian woman standing quietly next to him. She wore a soft smile and took a seat on the floor next to him. They sat in silence for a few moments, just watching the scene before him unfold. Joey and Tristan were fighting again; Tristan just didn't know when to give up his constant flirting with Joey's little sister. Seto had picked up the duel in Joey's place, and Marik and Bakura finally returned gulping huge glasses of egg nog.

"I have not been with my family since then," Yami finally replied. "To have this feeling again…is greater than any gift I could receive." He turned to look at her straight in the eye. "I owe it all to Yugi."

"He loves you," Isis agreed.

A look of giddiness adorned the pharaoh's face, as though he was finally realizing it. He knew of course; Yugi had admitted it himself. But to hear someone else observe it from outside, somehow made it all the more real.

"And I him," he whispered.

**xXx**

The Mutou household bustled with activity late into the evening. Around noon everyone gathered outside for a massive snowball fight. Yugi had succeeded in white washing his pharaoh once again, resulting in an all-out war between the yamis and hikaris. Isis, Tea, and Serenity joined Yugi's team while Joey, Seto, and Tristan were recruited by Yami, Marik and Bakura under threat of being sent to the Shadow Realm.

Finally, after everyone's fingers had gone numb and their socks were soaked through they called for a truce and went back inside. Steaming mugs of cocoa and tea were waiting for them as they entered the kitchen and sat down to dinner. Solomon beamed happily as people complimented the meal, for there was so much! Roast beef and ham, potatoes, gravy, biscuits, vegetables and casseroles all sat upon the table, piping hot and waiting to be devoured. Everyone congratulated him and Ryou's father for a job well done.

The kitchen buzzed with amiable chatter and the clanking of silverware on dinner plates. Once the dishes began to steadily empty and his guests sat contentedly with folded hands and full bellies, Yugi stood and raised a glass of sparkling apple cider.

"A toast!" he exclaimed once he had everyone's attention. "To our first Christmas together as a family. Many familiar faces surround us today--some old, some new--but all of us friends. Let us all share in the light that has brought us together in the coming year."

"Here here!" came the reply. Everyone raised a glass in cheers and laughter once again settled over the table.

Yugi caught Yami's eyes as he sat back down. The pharaoh reached over and took hold of his partner's hand. He tilted his own glass slightly in his other hand.

"Here's to you as well, aibou," said Yami softly, "for being the joy in my life."

Yugi was flattered. He smiled and gave Yami a small kiss, clinking their glasses together and drinking to the toast. "And to you, my pharaoh," he replied, "for making me who I am today."

Dinner wrapped up shortly after with a medley of desserts. Bakura, Marik, and Yugi fought briefly over the last piece of pumpkin pie. Not wanting his aibou to be denied anything, Yami offered to open up the liquor cabinet and add a splash of rum to the egg nog in return. The argument ended quickly thereafter and Yugi happily ate his pie. With dessert finished, they gathered for a group picture in front of the Christmas tree. By then the sky had grown dark and everyone began gathering up their coats and hats. Hugs and goodbyes were exchanged by the front door, bags containing gifts were carried out, and before long the Mutou house was quiet for the first time all day.

Yugi shut the door with a sigh and collapsed tiredly on the sofa in the living room. Noel yipped and bounded into the room, begging to be lifted onto his lap. Yugi chuckled at the pup's attempts to leap onto the couch--apparently it was a bit too high for her furry little legs. He decided to give in to her pleadings and scooped her into his arms, where she proceeded to lick his face.

"Don't expect me to kiss you now," Yami chided as he entered the room and set the photo album Yugi had given him on the arm rest.

"Aww," Yugi pouted, stroking Noel's soft fur. "Why not? It's just a little puppy slobber."

"What?" Yami looked offended. "The dog gets dibs before me?"

"She was faster," Yugi giggled. Yami chuckled and sat down next to him and draped an arm across his shoulders. Yugi turned and leaned back against Yami's chest, settling himself comfortably in the pharaoh's embrace. He giggled as Noel buried herself between his body and the back of the sofa.

Yami sighed contentedly and stroked Yugi's forehead lovingly. "Did you have a good Christmas, aibou?"

"The best ever," Yugi hummed in reply. "I'm so happy we're finally together.

"Indeed. You have no idea what your love means to me, my hikari." Yami reached beside him and lifted the album. He held it in front of Yugi and together they gazed at the happy pictures inside.

Yugi smiled in surprise at the new additions Yami had made. Already the pages were filling up with pictures taken earlier that day. The picture Ryou took of them together with Noel on the sofa was the first.

"I love that one," Yami commented. Yugi could hear the smile in his voice.

"You printed these already?" Yugi asked.

"No," Yami chuckled. "Grandpa wouldn't let me near the computer without your supervision. He printed them for me."

Yugi stared at the images, a small smile drifting over his face. "Our first Christmas," he whispered.

"The first of many," came the reply. "No matter what the past has been or what the future will be, my home will always be with you."

Noel barked and smiled her puppy grin at them both, crawling up and licking their faces happily. "And of course with you too," Yami chuckled. Yugi laughed as well, unable to remember the last time he'd felt so at peace and loved.

"Thank you Yami," Yugi said, feeling his face flush. "You've given me so much, and I feel as though I've given you nothing in return."

"Nonsense, aibou," he objected. "You've given me a home, a family, a future…and now your love. I am forever grateful to you. I can only hope I can bring you the same happiness you've given me." Yami smiled cheekily. "With Noel's help, of course."

Yugi chuckled and nuzzled himself into Yami's chest. He sighed, listening to the warm heart that beat inside. "Merry Christmas, Yami."

"Merry Christmas, aibou."

The former pharaoh placed a kiss atop his loved one's forehead and sighed. Contented eyes gazed out the window and smiled at the snow falling gently from the night sky.

_'Here's to **our** first Noel.'_

**_Author's Note: (1) Naito is an OC that belongs to Merodi-noYami. I threw that in there just for her. Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
